What's a Girl to Do?
by CSI-Raven
Summary: Sara thinks that she only has eyes for Grissom. But what will happen when she starts to develop feelings for Greg? When she realises that she actually loves him...will it be to late?
1. Default Chapter

**Girl meets boys, girl gets two crushes: What's a Girl to Do?**

Summary: Will sara realise she loves greg and not grissom before it's too late?

I (unfortunately) don't own anybody from csi….although if I owned greg or eric szmanda I would be very happy!

AN: Please review and give me pointers…I have only written a charmed story before and I tend to ramble on and on about anything…pretty much like im doing now!

She was across the hall with Grissom. Greg knew that he didn't stand a chance as long as Sara was pining after their supervisor. But still….maybe one day.

Sara was standing there talking to Grissom when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around and saw Greg through the window. He quickly turned away and Sara smiled. Greg was sweet, but nothing could ever happen. Although he was nice, funny, kind and charming to, she couldn't help but think he was a bit of a goofball. But, come to think of it, her feelings had changed a lot since she first joined the crime lab. She did used to think of him as a goofball but now she had gotten to know him better she's come to think of him as more of a friend. Especially since that jerk Ecklie split up their graveyard team and she was working with greg even more. But that's all very well but she was certain that something would happen soon enough with Grissom….even though it had been almost 2 years since she asked him to dinner and he refused. That was the same day the lab blew up. When she had been thrown across the hall. The same day Greg flew through that window. Sara and Greg shared something that they both understood. The only thing that Sara and grissom shared was…..well…they were both referred to as nerds…but apart from that….there wasn't much. Sara then realised something. Something she had never thought of before. DID SHE LIKE GREG TOO!

She had been thinking of him more lately….that was true…but her feelings for Grissom were still there.

It was official…..CSI 3 Sara Sidle was torn between her supervisor and Greg Sanders.

"ok" sara thought to herself whilst sitting in the break room, "reasons for Grissom: he's smart, but then again so is Greg." She couldn't think of any way to convince her self of who she liked more untill she thought of something.

Grissom hasn't ever really shown that he felt the same way as her, she didn't know if her feelings would be returned if she ever got the courage to ask him out again whereas Greg has asked her out several times. Why had she always blown him off? It's not like she didn't know if she would have fun. If she was with Greg fun and joking was guaranteed.

"Hey Sara!" said a familiar voice coming into the break room.

"Greg!……..hi" Sara said…she could hardly speak….she told herself it was just because she had been thinking of him…but deep down in her sub conscious she knew that that wasn't true. She knew exactly the reason for her sudden silence……The Reality was…..Sara Sidle had a crush. Sara Sidle had a big Crush. Sara Sidle had two crushes…on two different men…..two men who she worked closely with….

…

…

…

…

…GIL GRISSOM and..

…

…

… GREG SANDERS!

What was she going to do?


	2. To Act, or not to Act!

AN: The idea involving Nick in this chapter was my friend Emma/ DNAGirl who just thought of it while we were eating lunch one day. Unfortunately neither of us own Greg (No matter how much we pretend to) or any of the other characters!

**To Act, or Not to Act?**

Sara Sidle seemed as if she was carrying the weight of _three _worlds on her shoulders as she drove home. She had a massive dilemma. She had always liked Grissom more than she was supposed to but now it would seem she has transferred her affections for him to someone else. That someone who goes by the name of Greg Sanders! Up untill yesterday she just thought of him as a friend. Although, she must admit, they had both been getting more flirtatious recently. There was a time when Sara would scowl at him for any remotely flirty remark but now she didn't mind. She actually kinda liked it! That wasn't enough to make her mind up though. Her affections for Grissom had been growing since she met him in San Francisco. Surely they couldn't be replaced so easily. Not by Greg. Could they? Greg was cute and he did make her feel comfortable whereas with Grissom, she always seemed to feel as though she was being tested. She knew he would never jeopardise his job for her. He would never even think of marrying her. He was married to the crime lab. Greg wasn't. Greg would consider marrying her at some point in their relationship. If they had one.

"Wait…. Am I seriously thinking about marriage?" She said out loud as she exited her black Tahoe and went on thinking about Greg and Grissom.

As soon as she got inside her apartment the phone started ringing so she made a run for the phone….before realising she didn't know where it was.

"Damn it!" she said to herself. The phone was still ringing. "I hope your patient!" she said to the non-existant person on the end of the invisible phone she couldn't find!

"Hello" she said when she eventually found it!

"Hi Sara, did you loose your phone again?" Said the Texan (and slightly cocky) drawl that could only belong to one person.

"yeah well, it's not like I spend all my time on it…like some people."

"Ok, fair point. I was just wonderin' if you'd like to come out for a drink. I'm bored and everyone else is busy."

"It's nice to know I was your first choice Nick…..you really know how to make a girl feel special….but…I'll come anyway…out of pity….and boredom!" she admitted, "where are we going?"

"ummm, how about that bar a couple of blocks away from the lab? The one we went to the other day."

"ooh, the one with that pretty barmaid who kept checking you out?" she mock innocently asked.

"yeah, that's the one, I'll meet you there"

"ok, Bye Nick!" and with that she hung up. And she left her apartment intent on not thinking about "the problem".

She didn't! All the way to the bar she just sang along to the radioand tried to decide how hard to make Nicks job of flirting with the barmaid. She wasn't aware that at the bar, something would screw her up big time!

She walked inside the bar and the smell of alcohol mixed with smoke hit her immediately. She scanned the room for Nick, but when she found him she found something else too. Something that would mess her brain up completely.

"Hey Sara, guess what? Greg was bored top!" Nick said calmly as Sara was screaming on the inside. She tried her best not to show it.

"Hey Greg" she said as she sat down on the bar stool next to him.

"hey, I got you a drink. Here you go." he replied as he handed her a bottle of beer.

"Thanks!"

That's how it went on for three hours. Greg would be his normal charismatic self, Nick would be shamelessly flirting with the barmaid, and Sara would be trying very hard to act normally around Greg but every time he handed her a bottle her hand slightly touched his and she shivere slightly, and for a second, when she looked into his eyes, she could have sworn that she was falling for him!

It took both Greg and Sara to get Nick out of the bar because the only way to get the barmaid to come to him was to order more drink, and then he had to drink them so that he could order more drinks to get her to come over again….and this went on untill they left.

"It's probably a good idea not to let him drive." Greg said

"Yeah, Where's his car?"

"I don't know walked and met Nick here but I don't think we should drive either."

"ok, good point but how are we supposed to get him home, he can't get there on his own and cabs don't usually come here?"

"we can take him to my place, it's closest and within walking distance!"

"ok" and with that they walked to gregs apartment, carrying an extremely drunk Nick!

When they got there, Nick passe dout on the couch when Greg suddenly jumped up.

"I have the greatest idea ever!" he said grinning.

"what?" Sara asked with caution….

"Well….Nicks gonna be like that for a while" he stated pointing to the comatose Nick "we could always see if we can improve the way he looks!"

"What it must be like to live in your brain….? How do you get these ideas?"

"It's a gift" he bluntly pointed out, "Please Sara, it will be fun.." he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes and she melted.

They put lipstick of his lips aswel as his cheeks and mascara on his eyebrows aswel as the eyeliner they used to write messages on various parts of his face! When they had finished he looked more like a clown than a CSI!

Sara had to admit, Greg was a lot more fun than Grissom, she doubted Greg would let work overtake his life!

They both sat down opposite nick and laughed.

"what do you think he'll do when he wakes up?" Greg asked

"I don't know, but I'll try to leave before that happens…just incase!"

"Why?" Greg, suddenly sombre, asked. It was only then that she realised how close he was to her. He was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes again. He knows by now that she can't resist those eyes.

"Greg..I…I…" but she was cut off there. Greg had put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her face to his own….

…Sara didn't fight him off…

… Greg Sanders kissed Sara Sidle…

…And Sara Sidle kissed him back!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review…… so I know wheter to leave it there or write more chapters!


	3. Bad timing Mr Grissom!

Chapter 3Bad timing Mr. Grissom!

AN: thank you soooooooooo much for your reviews, they really make me happy when I read them. This isn't a very long chapter but I have already started writing chapter 4 so that should be up soon. If it gets to the point of the story rambling then someone please review and tell me so that I can end it! Anyway…I'LL stop rambling now a get on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

one way, or another,

I'm gonna find ya,

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha

One way…

Sara and Greg broke the kiss and Sara, cursing under her breath, answered her cell phone (slightly embarrassed that Greg had heard her Blondie ringtone) Greg was stunned from the fact that he had just kissed Sara Sidle but still looked slightly upset that the damn cell phone had started ringing.

"Hello?" Sara answered trying her hardest not to sound angry and annoyed.

"Sara, It's Grissom. I need you to come and work a 419 found in a car park near the strip. Brass will meet you there…" and he hung up straight after he told Sara the location. Why did he have to ask her. It was her night off and he didn't even sound slightly sorry. She didn't get it. He tells her to go and get a life and to stop pining after him but how is she supposed to get a life if he keeps phoning her, telling her to go to work when she's out getting one. She was boiling with anger as she turned around but when she looked at Greg her entire disposition and demeanour changed - she felt hate instead - she hated Grissom for this!

"Greg, that was Grissom…" she said in a voice of forced calmness, "I need to go to a homicide off the strip…..apparently he doesn't care what I'm doing as long as when he says jump I say how high…..I'm really sorry"

What she saw next broke her heart. Greg looked up and instead of seeing his puppy dog eyes, she saw hut! She couldn't stand it. She felt as though she was yelling at a kitten for playing with a ball of string. The Grissom Hat Scale was working over time and she vowed on thinking of 100 ways to kill and/or cause him pain……preferably both. She was already on 12!

"That's ok. I'll just stay here with Nick" Greg said, trying to avoid her eyes. She new full well that it wasn't ok. Because she didn't think it was "ok" either. "I'll see you….soon"

"ok…bye" Sara couldn't think of anything else to say so with that she left a morose Greg and a made-over Nick alone.

When she got outside she realised she had no way to get there. She reluctantly reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. While she was dialling Brass' number all she could think about was Greg and another two ways to kill or hurt Grissom. One of them involved going into his office with Bug spray and then spraying the bug spray over all his little creepy-crawley friends and another one involved asking Doc Robbins if she could borrow some of his autopsy equipment…specifically the bone saw and scalpel.

"Brass" The captain finally answered.

"Hey, can you come and pick me up? My car is quite close but I wasn't expecting to be called in so I've had a couple of drinks…"

"Sure this guys not going anywhere…" Sara could only assume he was talking about the body…"Where are you?"

She told him to pick her up at the crime lab (which was luckily within walking distance) so she quickly jogged/ran/walked quickly there so she could pick up her kit to go to her crime scene with.

Sara Hated Grissom

Sara was thinking of ways to commit murder

Why did Grisom have to kill her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's soo short but in my defence it did look longer when I wrote it out by hand….I guess that goes to prove how messy my handwriting really is…as I said…or wrote….I have started writing chapter 4 so it hopefully won't take me tooo long to update……please review and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me them…Maybe Grissom did have a reason for calling Sara?


End file.
